


Nail Polish

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Family Feels, Other, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Ransom stuff, prompts, warms ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gets busted painting his nails...and Herc knows why....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warm up prompts and such . This whole 'book' will be just little things like this. Trying to over come some serious writers block and get back in the flow before horse show season starts. (Yikes!)
> 
> Will cover random things, some times AU's some times Cannon, probably always Pacific Rim. Will tag for slashy or weird stuff as I go....
> 
> the point is not to have a plan just to go with the flow.....

Herc walked into Chuck’s bedroom carrying the way-over-the-agreed-upon-data-limit phone bill. “Charlie,” he started as he broke even with the doorway and reached automatically for the volume knob on the pounding stereo.

Chuck looked up him from his position hanging _a la_ fruit bat over the edge of his bed. His lips were pursed and there was a little flush of guilt on his cheeks. He stared up at his Father waiting for the shoe to drop, and not the phone bill one. Chuck had been caught red handed – well it was more black with some really classy glitter- blowing on his still not dry enough to finish his history homework manicure.

“Hi…”

Herc’s gaze had already fallen on exactly what he didn’t want him to notice. “Did…you paint your nails?”

It wasn’t _quite_ an accusation but it definitely felt a bit judgey. “Yeah, so?” Chuck challenged.

“Is…is this gonna become a _thing_?” Herc sighed.

“Dunno.” He gave his art work a little puff. He really liked this color, it was an excellent choice.

Being a father was a pain in the ass sometimes. Herc crossed his arms over his chest and let Charlie lock eyes for a little stare down. “This is because of Raleigh isn’t it?”

Oh ho…there it was that little flicker of panic in those green eyes. Nailed it.

Chuck tried to keep literally cool; he didn’t want to blush, “No….” It came out to fast and too short. Damn it.

Dad snorted, “Okay, sure. Whatever you say Charlie.” He couldn’t suppress a smile at his son and his new little crush. What was a little nail polish when wooing a pretty blond? He’d let this one slide. It was kinda cute.

Chuck continued to pout at him between huffs. It was taking _forever_ to dry. Ugh, he had shit to do. His phone chirped that he had a text and he groaned, knowing who it was from and that he couldn’t answer him yet.

His Father laughed at his plight knowingly. “I’m sure _Raleigh_ will understand your delay in answering,” he rolled his eyes and decided to let the phone bill issue wait. “You could use hair dryer….” Herc added as his parting shot. He didn’t need to turn around to know the look of ‘why didn’t I think of that!’ that would be on Charlie’s face.

He did hear the creak of the bed as Chuck slid off it and the padding of his bare feet as he headed for the bathroom and the dyer. Herc resisted making a crack about smudging it, let the kid learn for himself. Besides he couldn’t give away all his tips at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warm up prompt a friend gave me to do. 
> 
> You can't tell me that Raleigh Beckett was not a deep and moody teenager who didn't go through a brief Emo phase, and thus dragging poor Charlie into it too- you know cause he wants Raleigh to like him. 
> 
> Herc is always suck in the middle of these things....


End file.
